Millions of Americans suffer from lower back pain. For facet joint disorders, often the source of lower back pain, the most commonly used procedure for alleviating the pain is facet fusion.
It is one objective in a facet spinal fusion procedure to reduce a patient's post-operative pain, blood loss, and rehab time. An important consideration in achieving these foregoing objectives is an allograft that ensures vertebrae stability and is resistant to graft migration.